Bring Me to Life
by Black And White Kirara
Summary: Songfic to Evanescence's Bring Me to Life. In the days before Kikyou's final demise, the tragic priestess reflects on her second life in the land of the living. First fic, be nice!


Just a Kikyou song-fic

I wont read InuxKik pairings but that doen't mean I hate her, she just NEEDS to move on...in this world or the next...

Anyway I thought that this song went really well with her character... I do not own the song or the character...

Bring me to life

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core, where Ive become so alone..._

_Without a soul..._

A graceful shadow cast over the horizon, the nightsky corresponding perfectly with the lonely figure. It moved barely making a single noise, save for the occasional rustle at the figure's feet.

Out of the shadows and into the moonlight came a young, pale woman with long black hair tied up loosely in a white ribbon. She wore a white Kimono with red Hakama pants and a large pair of bow and arrows were drawn over her shoulder. Behind her following her every move was a swarm of snake like demons known soul collecters. Kikyou's soul collecters. The miko Kikyou.

Kikyou thought absentmindedly to herself, reflecting over the past events in her life. First she had met and fallen in love with a half dog-demon named InuYasha. Being a village priestess, she'd ahd many duties to forfill and carry out, and often had time for little else. She had convinced InuYasha to become human for her so that they could live together as a couple, but things had tragically backfired on them."

Another half-demon, Naraku had pitied them against eachother and led either one to belive that they had been betrayed by the other. It led to InuYasha being pinned by an arrow to a tree for 50 years and Kikyou's death.

_" If only things could have been different "_, Kikyou thought to herself.

50 years later KIkyou had been brought back to life as a hate filled spirit trapped inside a clay body, filled with nothing but despair and betrayal, and determened to wreak revenge on a certain dog-demon. Once again thought, things hadn't gone as she planned, and Kikyou found she couldn't bring herself to kill the man she once loved, as she slowly began to turn back into the woman she was before her death, a kindly miko.

_" InuYasha", _she thought. The half-demon had been set free from his consealment by Kikyou's very own reincarnation, from 500 years in the future; Kagome Higurashi, who ironically it seemed had also fallen in love with InuYasha. Kikyou new she feelings for InuYasha still though, though she also new she could never have him. She was doomed to wander the earth as a clay pot, stealing the souls of dead women to survive. _Not how she had planned things at all._

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it there and lead it back home_

_wake me up_

_wake me up inside_

_wake me up inside_

_save me, call my name and save me from the dark_

" Its to late, the past cannot be altered ", Kikyou muttered.

If she could change time she would, or at leats she would have wanted to. It was best to leave things be she had come to discover, and let fate run its own course.

_wake me up_

_bid my blood to run_

_before I come undone_

_save me from the nothing Ive become_

" I cannot stay in this world forever, soon i shall be forced to leave it once again. It is better that way i think, for every one in general. InuYasha can finally let go and move on in his life, not constantly plagued by thoughts and worries of my whereabouts or condition " Kikyou finally decided.

" InuYasha. I will always love you, and my heart forever belongs to you, but you must learn to let go, let go of me and our past and move on with your life. You cannot save me InuYasha, even you must know this deep down ".

_Bring me to life_

" No. The dead are to stay dead. Not wonder the earth as nothing but a souless pot of clay for eternity. The dead should stay dead, and that is how things should be. I will pass on from this world soon, InuYasha, soon. I will leave behind no regrets in my second passing. I shall see you one last time, I think. Bid you farewell, and leave at that. "

_Bring me to life_

" There is nothing left for me here."

_Bring me to life_

" I shall embrace death when it comes, as is as it should be."

Review please!! xx


End file.
